Reverse of Arcadia
by Kinako Ishiyama
Summary: Based on the Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds game, World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia. Shira is the newest member of the Arcadia Movement. However, things aren't what they seem when Shira sees an old face from her past. What secrets are being kept from her?


Chapter 1: Faded Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, the characters, or the story.

A/N: I know this has been done several times before, but I really wanted to try my own take on the story. So, I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it. Anyway, let the story begin!

A girl entered what appears to be a forest. This girl, who appears to be about 17, has long red hair that almost completely covers one eye and green eyes. She is wearing a pair of black jeans with a black top that fits somewhat loosely on her. She looked around the forest, which is filled with many trees that almost completely blocks out any sunlight. She heard the sounds of many birds chirping and other animal sounds. She turned her head in different directions, as if trying to take in her surroundings. "What...is this place? It feels so familiar...but I can't place it."

Suddenly, the girl heard a voice call out to her. It sounded like the voice of a young girl. "Somebody... Somebody...please help me...!"

She walked up to the young girl, trying to get a good look at her, but the young girl remained a shadowed figure that she couldn't make out the appearance of. "Who...are you...? And why am I here?"

Before she could get an answer, the young girl suddenly disappeared. "Wait! Don't go! I need to know what this is all about!" Right then, the image slowly began to fade into complete darkness.

The girl barely opened her eyes only to find herself no longer in the strange forest, but inside what appears to be some kind of laboratory. Her mind was in a bit of a haze as she tried to figure out where she was now. But, unlike the forest, there was nothing familiar or even comforting about this place. She was also no longer wearing her black jeans and top, but a strange robed outfit that was a blue-grey color with a large amount of black going straight down the middle of it worn over a long-sleeved white top and pants of the same color. She was lying in a strange bed. Though she tried, her mind couldn't make any sense of where she was now.

In the room with her was a young woman with short brown hair, who was wearing an outfit similar to hers, only it was a light green down the middle, instead of black, and a man with reddish-brown hair that covered one eye, who was dressed in a pair of dress pants and a black shirt with an olive green vest over it and black gloves. The man stood right beside the bed the girl was in, though the girl showed no sign of even noticing his presence.

Suddenly, the woman spoke up. "Sayer! A change has been detected in the test subject's body!"

"'Test subject'?" The girl thought to herself, clearly still not even understanding what's going on.

The man, now identified as Sayer, quickly turned to face the woman, seemingly concerned with the woman's report. "What is it?"

The woman pointed over at the lab's computer to show Sayer her findings. "See this wavy pattern? It's likely the subject's communicating with the Spirit World."

Sayer then turned his attention back to the girl, now excited at the woman's discovery. "Really? Then all of our research up to this point hasn't been in vain. Okay, that's enough for today. Maybe it's time we put this one to work for us... Even if this subject can't use psychic powers, I'm sure we'll have a decent duelist on our hands."

The girl, who was now a bit more alert, started to move her head around to see her surroundings.

"Oh! The subject's eyes have opened!" The woman spoke up with a tone of surprise in her voice.

Sayer turned to face the woman again. "When our friend here is able to walk, take our little protege to her room."

For a brief moment while Sayer continued giving instructions to the woman, the girl's mind subconsciously wandered back to the vision she'd just had in her dream. The meaning of the vision was still unclear to her.

A few hours later, the woman, who had introduced herself to the girl as "Seria", escorted the girl to a room. Inside the room were two boys about the same age as her who were wearing the same robed outfit as Seria and herself. The room had two beds on the either end of the back wall and a sofa just to the right of the door.

Seria looked at the girl. "This will be your room from today. If there's anything you're not sure about, please ask these two guys," she explained, as she reached into her pocket to take out a Duel Monsters deck, which she then handed to the girl. "Other than that, here's a deck that you can use."

The girl took the deck from Seria and just looked at it, not really showing any kind of reaction as she put the deck away.

After that, Seria then addressed all three of the young people in the room. "You'll be receiving your instructions from Sayer soon. All of you had better be ready!" She then turned and walked out of the room.

One of the boys looked at the girl and smiled. "A pleasure to meet you. My name's Okita. I'm sure we'll get along smashingly! We just got here ourselves, so I'm afraid we probably can't answer too many of your questions."

For the first time since waking up in this strange place, the girl smiled after being greeted so warmly by Okita. Then the other boy walked up to her to introduce himself, as well. "Some new blood, eh? I'm Liquid. What's your name?" Liquid's greeting wasn't as friendly as Okita's, but the girl paid it little mind as she looked at him.

"My name is Shira. Shira Mine. It's nice to meet you both." Shira smiled at both of the boys.

"Shira, eh? Well, good to have you on board." Liquid spoke up. He then noticed that Shira seemed to be in a bit of a daze. "What're you staring into space for? You got anything goin' on upstairs?"

Shira snapped out of her daze and blinked in confusion. "Huh? Well, I..."

Liquid sighed a bit, obviously a bit annoyed at Shira, but then looked up to speak to her. "You at least know where you are, right?"

Shira now looked even more confused, which Liquid could tell just by looking at her.

"Hey now, get ahold of yourself!" Liquid shouted at Shira. "We're in the Arcadia Movement headquarters, right?"

"Oh, right. Of course." Shira said while trying to look less confused about everything.

Liquid nodded. "Okay, give your brain a rest 'til we get some instructions. Just don't go causing any trouble..."

Shira nodded in return and then sat down on the couch, looking down towards the floor. "Why does this feel so wrong, though?" She thought to herself. "I feel like I shouldn't even be here...but why...?"

Okita suddenly walked up to Shira. "Waiting is such tedium, eh? How about a duel? You know, to help get to know each other better?"

Shira snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Okita. "Sure. That sounds good." She then thought to herself, "Maybe this will help me get my mind off these thoughts I'm having."

Okita smiled, happy that Shira accepted his request. "No psychics allowed, all right? We wouldn't want to mess up our room now, would we? Although, being such novices ourselves, I'm sure we can't cause that much damage."

Shira smiled back. "No, I guess not."

Both of them place their decks in their duel discs. "DUEL!"

(A/N: I won't be typing out entire duels for this fic. I'll probably just post the final 1 or 2 rounds, unless I feel it's necessary to include more for story purposes. This is to keep the story moving.)

After the duel had gone on for a little while, Okita is now at 3600 LP while Shira has yet to lose any. She has Genex Controller (3*, 1400/1200) and Telekinetic Shocker (4*, 1700/700) on the field, along with three facedowns. Okita has a set monster along with the spell cards Spring of Rebirth and Domino Effect. It is now Shira's turn again.

"I draw!" She looked at the card she drew before making her move. "I summon Krebons in attack mode (2*, 1200/400)! Now, Telekinetic Shocker, attack his set monster!" The monster that was attacked is Healing Wave Generator (4*, 800/1600), which is immediately destroyed.

"Next, I activate two Rush Recklessly Quickplay Spell cards! I'll use one on each of my remaining monsters to raise their attack by 700 until the End Phase." Shira smirked a bit, knowing this would lead to her victory.

Okita looked a bit nervous after coming to the same conclusion.

Shira then declared her attacks. "Genex Controller and Krebons, end this duel now!" Both monsters attacked Okita, depleting his Life Points to 0.

After the duel, Okita rushed up to Shira excitedly. "You're amazing! I shall have to dedicate myself to training even harder like you!"

Liquid wasn't quite as impressed, though. "Is that all you two got? Let me show you how this works..."

Before Shira could respond, though, Sayer suddenly entered the room. All three of them turned to face him, knowing he was probably about to give them their orders.

"Psychic duelists, listen up!" Sayer spoke in a firm tone. "The next operation to be carried out by our very own Arcadia Movement has been decided upon! Our target will be the Sector Security event, the Fortune Cup! Apparently, a large number of duelists with amazing skills will participate in this tournament. Sector Security... I can't let them go about their business without any oversight now, can I?"

Shira nodded, but couldn't help wondering what had Sayer so worked up over some tournament. She decided not to question the matter, though.

Sayer then faced the door. "Akiza, come!"

In walked a young woman, about the same age as Shira, with short red/purple hair wearing a red corset dress. Shira couldn't help but glance over at her out of curiosity.

Sayer then turned back to the group to introduce the woman. "This is Akiza Izinski. She has been invited to take part in the Fortune Cup." He then went on to explain more about the operation. "I need the three of you to infiltrate the rear of the event hall in order to support her. That said, it looks like you don't have enough power now to bend a psychic duel to your will. The three of you will have to work together! Consider it a kind of field training."

Sayer then turned his attention back to Akiza. "Akiza, make sure you give those other contestants a real taste of your powers!"

"Yes, sir. Everything will be as you wish, Sayer," Akiza answered with complete obedience.

Sayer then turned back to the group one last time. "All right. You three, head over to the tournament. Don't fail me!"

All three of them nodded as Sayer and Akiza walked out of the room, but Shira still felt a bit uneasy. "Something about this still doesn't feel right...but why am I even having these thoughts? Sayer must know what he's doing, so all I have to do is follow his orders without question...right?" She then got her mind back on what she had been told to do and walked over to Liquid to let him know she was ready to go.

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of this story. Feel free to leave reviews to tell me what you think and keep an eye out for chapter 2. Until then! :) 


End file.
